loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tieflings
These are based upon the Planescape far more interestign rules for this fiendish bloodline race, updated to Pathfinder standard. 'Game Benefits' *Effective Character Level +1 *+2 Dex, -2 Cha, +2 to any other stat (roll 1d6) *Darkvision *Roll five times on the Random Power table bellow *Roll 1d4 on the random appearance table *Fiendish Sorcery (Ex) Tiefling sorcerers with the Abyssal or Infernal bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities As an option you may roll for an additional one or two more power but are forced to roll on the same amount of side effect on the appropriate table: 'Tiefling Random Power Table' (roll 1d00 and half the result) #Blur once per day #Cause Fear once per day #Charm Person once per day #Chill Touch once per day #Comprehend Languages once per day #Darkness once per day #Detect Good once per day #Detect Magic three times per day #Disguise Self once per day #Hypnotism once per day #Obscuring Mists once per day #Shocking Grasp once per day #Silent Image once per day #Sleep once per day #Summon Monster I once per day #True Strike once per day #Ventriloquism once per day #Acid resistance 5 #Cold resistance 5 #Electricity resistance 5 #Fire resistance 5 #Commune once per week #Teleport once per week #Damage Reduction 2 /cold iron or good #Damage Reduction 2 /silver or good #Poison sting (Fort DC ½ HD + Con mod) 1d3 Str; cure 2 consecutive saves #Disease (Fort DC ½ HD + Con mod) frequency 1/day; effect 1d4 Str; cure 1 consecutive saves #Claws 1d4 #Bite 1d6 #Body slime 1d4 acid damage on touch #Darkvision 120 ft. #Aura of evil #Aura of chaos #Low-light Vision #Spell Resistance 5 #Wings, small glide 45° down #+2 bonus to Saving Throws against poisons #+2 bonus to Saving Throws against death effects #+2 bonus to Saving Throws against magic effects #Telepathy 10 ft. #Swim speed 15 ft. #Nausea while grappling opponents (Fort DC ½ HD + Con mod) #Extra arms (one extra attack allowed per round) #Natural Armour +2 #+4 to Perception #+4 to Stealth #+4 to Bluff #Energy drain 1 level (Will DC ½ HD + Cha mod) once per day #Stunning Screech, all within 15 ft. stunned for 1 round (Fort DC ½ HD + Con mod) once per day #Regenerate 1 per hour 'Random Tiefling Appearance' roll 1d100, 1d4 times *01-04 Small horns on forehead *05-06 Small horns on temples *07 Single horn on forehead *08-09 Long, thin face *10 Fangs in mouth *11 All teeth are pointed *12 Forked tongue *13-14 Pointed ears *15 Fan-like ears *16 Extremely long nose *17 Very small (almost unnoticeable) nose *18 Extremely long eyelashes *19-21 Red eyes 22-23 Black eyes *24 Feline eyes *25-26 Extremely deep-set eyes *27-28 Green hair *29-30 Blue hair *31 Multi-colored hair *32-33 Six fingers (including thumb) *34-35 Three fingers (including thumb) *36-37 Black fingernails *38-39 Red fingernails *40-41 Fingers one inch longer than normal *42 Arms six inches longer than normal *43 Legs six inches longer than normal *44-46 Horse-like legs *47-49 Goat-like legs *50-52 Goat-like hooves *53-55 Long, thin tail *56-57 Horse-like tail *58-59 Lizardlike tail *60-62 Spiny ridge on back *63-65 Spiny ridges all over body *66-68 Hairless body *69-71 Body covered in short fur or long hair *72-73 Body covered in striped markings *74-75 Extremely greasy skin *76-80 Scaly skin *81-83 Leathery skin *84 Small feathers rather than hair on 10-100% of body *85 Green-tinted skin *86 Blue-tinted skin 87 Red-tinted skin *88-89 Special side effect (roll on table below) *90-94 Roll twice again, ignoring rolls above 89 *96-99 Roll three times again, ignoring rolls above 89 *00 Look exactly like a specific demon or devil but of medium size 'Tiefling Side Effect Table' *01-10 Ashy odor surrounds body *11-15 Sulfurous odor surrounds body *16-20 Rotting odor surrounds body *20-25 Skin exudes ashy grit *26-30 Body casts no shadow *31-33 Body has no reflection in mirror *34-40 Susceptible to spells such as Spirit Wrack and Cacofiend *41-45 Tanar'ri react toward tiefling as though baatezu *46-50 Baatezu react toward tiefling as though tanar'ri *51-60 Presence causes unease in animals *61-65 Presence causes unease in NPCs. -4 to Diplomacy checks *66-70 Prolonged touch withers normal plants *71-75 Fingers treated as claws (1d4 damage to all held people) *76-80 Touch inflicts 1 point of damage due to high body heat *81-85 Touch inflicts 1 point of damage due to cold body temperature *86-90 Odd skin composition results in natural AC bonus of +1 *91 Cannot reproduce *92 Holy water inflicts 1d6 damage *93 Exposure to direct sunlight inflicts 1 point of damage per round *94 Cannot enter "holy" areas *95 Harmed only by magical or silver weapons *96-00 Intuitively can speak the language of one fiendish race *99 Is watched over by a specified fiend who has plans for you 'Game Rules for Tieflings' Bonus Class Skill Options: *Bluff *Stealthy Bonus Feat Options: *Fiendish Darkness (darkness) *Self-Sufficient Advanced Feat Options: General *Fiendish Darkness, Improved *Fiendish Façade *Fiendish Heritage *Fiendish Sorcerery, Improved *Monsterous Mask (1st) *Terrifying Mask Combat * *Banner of Doom *Blinding Snaeak Attack